WRUS HELP WANTED
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Owen's job is up for grabs at the radio show for a period of time. We all know who he asks, see how that conversation went over. Oneshot. Just Listen


**WRUS, HELP WANTED**

"You want me to fill in for you?" I glanced up to the left where Owen was walking beside me. I was probably hallucinating at the moment, but I wanted to make sure.

"It wouldn't be for long" I kept my eyes on him, watching as he took his backpack from his shoulder, then reached into the smallest zipper pocket, his hand feeling around for something. "Just a couple of weeks" He said this like it was nothing.

"Weeks?" I asked.

"Or months" He shrugged, holding a small key ring that held three gold keyes.., no key chains or anything, just three keys.

"Months?! We can hardly agree on anything that has to do with music, and you want _me_ to fill in for _you_ at _your_ radio show?"

"Rolly will be there, he'll make sure you don't play any that teen pop crap"

"Owen.." I warned.

"Someone has to play the songs"

"And that someone has to be me?" Walking down a run way, even in a bathing suit, that I could do with my eyes closed, it was a piece of cake, no problem.. I didn't love doing it, but still, I had everything memorized.. how many feet until you stop, do a turn, then walk back, it was easy.. but being live in front of who knows how many people, _talking _to them, picking the songs they'll listen to.. that was a completely different ball park.

"Who else would I ask" He looked back at me as he stopped in front of his car, unlocking the driver's door, then sliding in.

I sighed, watching him toss his back pack over his shoulder where it landed on the back seat.

He wanted me to fill in, he _thought _of me first. I mean I guess it made sense, right? We were friends, good friends, dating even.. at least I think we're dating. There were those first times we kissed. His house, the car wash, outside the court house.. but we never really talked about it, things went on like they were before. We ate lunch together, Owen always eating half of my sandwich because he would blow his lunch money on CD's.

"_Let me guess," I grinned, approaching Owen who was sitting on the end of the bench, his headphones hanging from his neck. "No lunch today?"_

"_Nope, but I do have this" Rolling my eyes, I sat down next to him, waiting to see whatever new CD he had this time . "Prepare to be amazed" _

"_Uh huh" I answered, putting my books down next to them, then reaching into my brown paper bag. _

"_Ah, here we go..you ready?" He glanced up at me, his body still hunched over and his hands still in his back pack. _

"_Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled, taking a bite of my sandwich. _

"_For the low low price of 9.99.." I kept my eyes on his hands, watching as he pulled the mystery CD out, then holding up in the air for me to see. _

"_20 greatest techno hits.. Owen.."I graoned. He knew I hated techno, yet he still insisted that I listen to it. "All techno was different", He would claim, which was probably right, but I couldn't stand the techno that I did dare to listen to, I was very firm on the idea of staying far far away from it. "I can't believe you blew your lunch money on that"_

"_Blew my lunch money," I knew that tone, that was his, Im-about- to- get- into- full- rant- mode- so- prepare- yourself-, tone. "This was a steal, it.."_

"_It would've been a steal if it was Jenny Reef"_

"_Ha ha, very funny"_

I smiled at the memory. It may have been a weird thing to think, but I loved when we argued, because it wasn't really arguing... if that made sense.

"Hey look, one we both like" His muffled voice came through the closed window. "It's safe to come in"

I nodded, walking toward the passenger seat, still thinking about that day at lunch, which wasn't too different from most days.

Even with everything that's happened this past year, everything with Sophie, Emily, Will, Clarke.. it was comforting to know that everyday, Owen would be sitting on the bench, waiting for me to come so we could share my lunch, argue over various types of music, then, as of recently, kiss goodbye as we parted our separate ways.

"Okay," I started, sliding in next to him. " _If, _I agree to do this, and I stress the _if, _I'm playing whatever songs I want, even.."

"Don't say it"

".. Jenny Reef"

"Annabel"

"Owen" I matched his tone, leaning back against my seat. He hated Jenny Reef, or at least what she stood for, probably as much as I hated techno.

".. You're lucky I'm desperate" He grinned, glancing at me as he started the car.

"Hey, I haven't said yes yet"

"We need to write up a contract or something"

"_If _I say yes"

"You wouldn't fill in for me... the guy who punched Will Cash for you"

"Guilt won't work"

"What are your terms Greene?"

"No terms, just that you let me do it my way"

"Those are terms"

"I'll still play some of the stuff you like, but"

"It isn't about what like, It's about what my listeners like"

"Fine" I gave in. "I'll still play what _they_ like, but also, what I like"

".. Okay"

"Okay what?"

"You got the job"

"I didn't realize I was applying for one"

"Can you start this Sunday?" He asked, turning onto the main road.

"Only because you're desperate" I smiled, turning to change the radio station.

- The End -

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
